Vengance is sweet
by Airstrike
Summary: After the twins latest stunt, Ratchet, Red Alert and Prowl decide to even the odds once again... sequal to getting serious which is a sequal to revenge... which is a sequal to Bamboozling the Tactician... . Bloomin sqeuals. R&Rs welcomed!


Its FINALLY done! Next and probably last chapter to my little prank series! ^^; I was asked for yet another sequal... and like a good writer I abliged... I think I rushed it a lil though like I did another one... -shrugs- you're the judges! ^^; Just please don't do a Simon Cowel on me... now if you'll excuse me... -collapses from exhaustion- -.-

**DISCLAIMER - **Transformers belong to their respected owners -is still trying to bribe them for ownership-

_P.S - Please excuse any spelling mistakes... Word doesn't like me so I wrote it up in Notepad..._

* * *

He was pissed. Well, that was an understatement. Even as the two officers in front of him continued to struggle to remove the electrified medical tools from his dented white frame, heat reeled off him in waves, like a tsunami ready to attack anything in its wake. He could sense his comrades felt the same, the red and white Lamborghini struggling to stay upright, the tacticians large black and white doorwings still stuck to his back. The SIC was equally as angry, but he was hiding his emotion with his normal blank face expression, obviously thinking through plans with his logic processor.

"I'm gonna tear them apart… then rip them each a new one… then weld them back together backwards… and stick their heads up each others AFTS!"

The second the last wrench had been pulled away, Ratchet's feet hit the floor, smoke practically rising from his white frame as he grabbed the nearest medical tool which had now been returned to it's un-magnetic like state.

"Save your anger Ratchet"

"No Prowl I will not calm down!"

"I didn't say calm down… I said save it…"

The twos optics looked to the Datsun, a small glint appearing in his own pure blue eyes. Red Alert couldn't help but smirk slightly, for he knew the SIC had a plan. Ratchet smirked, tapping the wrench he was holding in his hand.

"I'll grab the sedatives."

* * *

"That was priceless!"

"I know! Did you see the look on the Hatchets face when he realised what was happening? He almost looked scared!"

Sideswipe burst into laughter, flopping down onto his berth, giggling like a sparkling as he went back over what he'd just accomplished with his yellow partner in crime. After blackmailing the spy into knocking Prowl out, the two had swiftly and carefully removed his doorwings, only to fritz Red Alert and attach them. Then they'd moved onto the medic, quickly sedating him and turning all of his tools into electromagnets, which were activated the moment he onlined.

"Who's next bro?"

"Hmm… Tracks?"

Sunstreaker smirked, nodding to his brother and taking out a datapad, ticking off a few names as he scrolled down, looking at the plans they had set out in advance.

"Chitty chitty bang bang it is. This'll show him to use my wax and blame it on Bumblebee"

The two failed to see their door open, an EMP generator sliding in, taking aim at its victims as they continued to laugh and plan their new scheme. With one swift pull of the trigger, the two hit the floor, their frame clanking as they rolled off their berths and onto the hard floor.

* * *

'_Phase one is complete. Ratchet are you ready?'_

'_You know I'm ready. I've acquired some help too'_

'_Who have you blackmailed…'_

'_I didn't blackmail! Wheeljack agreed to help me after those two terrors sabotaged one of his working machines! Emphasis on the working!'_

'_Hey!' _

'_Whatever… Red Alert are you set?'_

'_Monitors ready, cameras are all set up and ready to film Prowl' _

'_Excellent. Proceed with phase two'_

* * *

The room lay in blackness, welding sparks flying around on one end, lighting up a white frame as it worked, a smirk present as the figure stopped welding, grabbing another piece of armour before continuing.

"I'm finished over here"

The medic looked up at twin ear fins flashed in the light, glowing a dim blue in the darkness, telling him of his partners whereabouts. Nodding, he finished what he was doing, standing and putting the welder down.

"Same here"

'_We're done Red Alert, proceed with phase three'_

* * *

"Sunny?"

Sideswipe groaned, rubbing his head. Looking around, he realised he was still in his room, laying on his berth. Looking over, he noticed his brother on his own berth, sound asleep, a blanket covering his frame.

Sitting up, the red lambo blinked. He felt… different. The last thing he remembered was planning against Tracks with Sunstreaker. The next thing he knew he'd blacked out…

A quiet whine from the other berth snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking over, his brothers yellow armour twitched as he slowly sat up. His optics widened immediately noticing a difference.

His brothers frame was slim and slender, almost femme-like if it hadn't been for the hard look on his faceplates. His ear fins had been reduced in size too to add with the look. Looking down, the red twin also noticed the difference on himself, his horns shrunk in size and his shoulder cannon missing.

"S-Sunny…"

Sunstreaker blinked, looking over at his brother.

"Sides?"

Both of them bit their lips, optics wide at their new femme forms. Neither knew what to do except lock the door until they'd found out.

"What the frag?! When Ratchet said those many times that he'd do this I thought he was kidding!"

"That's it Sides! I don't want any part in your schemes on those three! I've had my armour rearranged and now I'm a fragging femme!"

"But Sunny don't you want revenge?"

"Yeah but not by your way! I'm out!"

What they didn't know, was that several cameras set all around the room in hidden places was broadcasting the entire sceptical to every terminal in the base. Smirking to himself, Red Alert couldn't help but chuckle, watching everyone else in hysterics as the now femme twins argued, trying to formulate a plan which wasn't working all too well. From behind him, Prowl smirked, newly attached wings flicking as he watched.

"That's the end of that…"

'_Red Alert you have got to give me that on a disc!'_

'_Red you and the others are pure genius!'_

'_That's gotta be the prank of the century!'_

The comm. links were alive as the scene continued to play on the screens, the door opening behind the monitors as the white medic joined the other two, three cubes of highgrade in his hands.

"I do believe a toast is in order"

The other two nodded, each taking a cube, Red Alert standing from his chair for the moment. Ratchet smirked at his comrades, raising the cube.

"To the end of the prank war"

"Well it was pretty small for a war… only a few conflicts…"

Glancing at Prowl, Red Alert corrected the white medic "To the end of the annoying series of pranks done by those terrible twins"

Hearing it, the two waited, watching the black and white tactician. He smiled, nodding as he hit their cubes lightly with his.

"That'll do…"


End file.
